Gripper bars of various designs are commonly used in printers, copiers, duplicators, and the like, for gripping the leading edge of the paper and pulling it through the paper path. The gripper must hold the leading edge securely, but without damaging it. In addition, the gripper must be structurally stiff without being overly heavy, complex or expensive. The gripper must open wide enough to allow easy entry of the paper and then close on the paper without requiring extensive machinery for this opening and closing process. Finally, the bar must operate reliably through years of service.